


Night Terror

by Hero_addicted



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, Non cannon - Freeform, Robin bros, Sleepovers, Terry McGinnis is a little kid, Terry is a lost kid, hyper kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_addicted/pseuds/Hero_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry Mcginnis is a lost kid finding his place in the world. He'd also a hyperactive and crafty kid that breaks into places with ease. A real Catwoman in the making. When Jason comes across him while making his rounds in his territory the kid wiggled a place into his heart and the two made it as friends. The problem Jason has with Terry is the kid following him around everywhere. He has to keep an eye out to make sure the kid isn't tailing him. </p><p>Well Jason was tired one night and slipped up he didn't check for the tiny terror and the kid made it with him to the manor. Just. Great. Now He has to hide Terry from Bruce with not much help from his brothers. They are simply enthralled with the adorable little child. Too bad they don't know the full extent of the kid's ability. </p><p>To everyone this is cute little sleepover!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team mom

It’s a lazy afternoon in the Wayne household Tim was hacking into some villain computer, Damian was playing a handheld game he’d borrowed from Colin a few days ago, though he technically gave it to Collin as a gift and Collin finished the game and want him to try it, and Dick was watching a football game. The front door just creaked open and shut heavily. Jason just came home from his day out with Roy, covered in dirt too tired to immediately go to the shower. He drags his feet to the kitchen. 

“Who do you think is the most mom-like of the Robins?” random question from Tim as waited for something to download 

“What?”

“He means which one of us is the most motherly”

“Why the sudden question, Drake” it was more of a statement than a question 

“I’m waiting for the download” he turns his eyes from the laptop to the tv screen “I think it’s Di-“

“Jason” Damian cut him off flatly not even looking up from his game 

“Jason” Dick followed flicking the channels between a soap opera and a rerun of a crime drama 

“Why? He’s so big and angry”

“I wouldn’t know how a good mother would function drake. My mother kept deformed clones of me in a dungeon and one of them she favored enough to be the heir of Al’Ghul and she let him stabbed me through the chest”

“Mothers are generally kind and nurturing” Dick mumbled a little amazed sure he knew Talia a bad person but he didn’t really know the full extent

Tim would have done a spit take if was drinking something. What the actual hell does Al’Ghul do? He still didn’t believe it Jason looked as far from motherly as you could get. For Damian to sound so sure of him saying it, well he sounded sure of himself saying anything. 

The family would describe Jason’s relationship with Damian a lot like Bruce and Alfred if Bruce resented Alfred for doing his job, which he does sometimes. Jason would mostly just brushes his protectiveness of the boy off as being a part of the League of Assassin’s job offer he took, which is true.

Damian hated Jason like he hated everyone his dad paid attention to instead of him, He hated Jason especially when he first rejoined the family. Much of the family would crowd around Jason to be checking sure if he’s okay if he would go crazy again. 

Sure when he started running Gotham’s gangs and killing people it garnered the dislike from all the members of the batclan. However Damian said he respected him for getting rid of the scum, sure he followed the no killing rule for his father but he didn’t believe in it. Killing is the way of the League of Assassin and the little Al’Ghul has long has had blood on his hands. 

“My answer still stands its Jason” it came to a shock to hear that from Damian especially with his opinions regarding him

“Hey guys what are you talking about?” Jason asks offhandedly as he enters with a tray full of lemon squares and set them down on the coffee table. He snatches the remote from Dick and flicks the TV to a Mexican soap opera before slumping into a recliner like a rag doll. He groans as he stretches his muscles on the chair. He props his feet up and take a bite from a lemon square and mumbles under his breath. His eyes focused intently on the screen. 

“He said “Kathy don’t go with that guy he’s bad news he’s going to fu-“ Damian translated Jason’s mumbles before being cut off.

“Damian shut up” Jason snapped but with no venom. He was too tired. He shifted in the recliner to get comfortable. 

“We were talking about who is the most motherly” 

“Dick”

“That’s what I said!” Tim exclaims

“He’s in denial” Dick quickly retorts and reaches for a lemon square only to be denied.

“Not in Denial about anything” Tim reached for the snack and Jason let him.

“You’re so in denial that you’re in denial about being in denial” 

“Dick shut the hell up I raced back jacked on adrenaline from taking out 22 ninjas and 6 bulky thugs with Roy. Broke my cellphone in the middle of kicking their Asses, might of sprained an ankle not sure maybe not in running twelve blocks and kicked out of a window. Right now I could possibly be running off Lazarus crazy to have the energy to ignore the pain in my ankle and run to here before missing my show” he gives a resigned sign “I also might be bleeding on my favorite seat that I’ll have to scrub out, but right now I can’t be bothered to give a crap because I’m that fucking tired” 

“Where did you get these lemon square Jaybird?”

“Made them last night with a recipe I found online. It was either this or oatmeal cookies but Alfred said we didn’t have raisins so lemon squares” Damian rolled his eyes and scoffed. He paused his game as his eyes would shift to Tim to Jason with a self satisfied smirk that came upon when he’s about to ruffle Tim’s feathers. Jason caught he was going to start shit on the matter and looked Directly at Damian ”Damian I saw your report card can’t say I’m all too impressed you don’t want to end up on the streets like me” 

“I don’t care my father is rich and you’re not my mother”

“After all I’ve done for you nine months of hell (initial training) and this is how you treat me? I fought a fucking tiger, sat in a tree for hours to snipe a guy who was going to take off your head in the middle of a war zone, I climbed mountains to keep you safe ”

“I HATE YOU!” Damian dropped his game stormed out. He really didn’t have a response to all that.

“NO LEMON SQUARES” Jason called out unconcernedly and a door slammed in the distance “I swear to god Damian if you mess up my shit I’ll shave Alfred the cat” the door opened and slammed shut followed by stomping “Also quit slamming doors Alfred the human hates it” he probably just managed to piss off Damian more when he goes to his room to sulk. At least he’ll be quiet for the next hour or so. 

Dick and Tim just looked at Jason as he went back to watching TV. “He was going to pick a fight with Tim. He and Tim are gonna have a screaming match about something stupid then Damian’s gonna throw a punch and Tim is going to say something dumb that offends Damian where he thinks he’d being clever for getting to the little brat only to escalate the fight into wrestling with more screaming following as Dick tries to calm down Damian until someone breaks something and Alfred comes in with a vacuum cleaner while the entire time I can’t hear the TV” His brothers continue to gape at him. 

Whatever he got rid of the brat before he trashes his soap operas, he’s sure he’s going to translate everything he says in whatever language anyway so it’s better to send him off.

“See I told you” Dick says as he tries to reach for the remote. Tim is staring at Jason he’s the weirdest thing he’s seen and considering the shit they go through he can’t help but to be insulted

“Fuck off dick, you’re totally a mother hen” Jason retorted snatching the remote from his reach without peeling his eyes away from the show

“You know what? I see it now Jason’s like Batmom and Dick’s like Superdad”

“What?”

“Jason’s dark grumpy seems kind of mean but actually really cares” Jason rolls his eyes “Dick is dorky and more smiley but away a lot” 

“Did you just call superman a dork?” 

“Dude thinks glasses is a good enough disguise” Jason chuckles and Tim laughs at a cat gif Konnor sent him and quickly types something up before continuing with the conversation again “Though I can’t really say much I don’t know the guy that well whenever I see him he’s busy avoiding eye contact with Konnor” 

“Supes outwardly likes kids but has almost no clue how to deal with them, but you gotta cut Dick some slack he’s gotta deal with Damian”

“Yeah but I can almost never get him to listen to me like that” Dick exclaimed pointing to the hall Damian left through.

“That’s because you’re friends with him and he sees you as a big brother while he sees the rest of us as competition for him to get Bruce’s attention” Tim rolls his eyes. 

“That isn’t getting him to listen to me its being manipulative” He casually took another disinterested bite and mumbled a few more foreign curses at the TV 

Manipulating Damian makes him hates him more than he already does. Though the reason Damian has an inkling of begrudging respect for him is because he was his bodyguard. He was assigned by his mother to keep him alive while they threw a bunch of training for him to take his place al long side his Grandfather.

He was a good one at that. For so long he protected him that Damian never knew until long after he died and came back. It was probably a bit of an existential crisis for him to think all his feats were not only done by effort of his own but with the league pulling strings in the background. As if all the tough trials and tribulations and his training is made invalid because there was someone watching from the shadows making sure he didn’t kill himself. 

Which is frankly ridiculous. Jason as his guard was not allowed to interfere in any of the boy’s tests. Most of the time he was supposed to report his progress to his grandfather and mother. It was only when Damian was completely incapacitated that he was able to come in and fight for him.

Though the reason Damian hates him could be because the person who was entrusted with his safety was a street rat taken in by father’s pity and got himself killed and then got pity from his mother to bring him back to life and the reason he has everything is on account of the pity of others. Those kinds of comments got the kid duct taped to the ceiling wearing nothing but boxers for an entire day. It was probably a high-speed truck collision to the kid’s ego when nobody not even his father noticed he was stuck up there. Though Jason likes to think that Bruce was getting sick of his attitude and felt like leaving him up there was a suitable punishment for all the shit he said, especially since that wasn’t his first offense of saying extremely insensitive things about him. 

The family was happy that he didn’t straight up said fuck it to Talia, whom he thinks is an evil bitch anyway, and kill Damian. But he can’t for every and all reasons piss her off. Though Damian was probably disappointed and insulted that Jason never tried to at least engage with him in combat, not even for training. He probably took being taped to the ceiling, as Jason being soft on him treating him like a child with what he thought was a juvenile prank that peasants did. Which Jason guesses it is if ‘peasants’ drugged the people they were ‘pranking’ and stuck them to the highest ceiling in the manor with the chance that the person being pranked falling off the ceiling and risking serious injuries if they weren’t a light footed assassin twelve year old train from birth and slightly genetically altered to be a little bit stronger and faster than an average fit adult man that came back from the dead with possibly the same abilities of superman. 

He thinks what pisses Damian off the most is that he didn’t know that he had anything to do with Al’Ghul or the league or being his bodyguard until after he died and some time after that. The Red Hood was hanging out in the manor, helping them with a few missions, managing his own territories and the criminals there, doing mercenary work with his friends, and battling the owls and nobody ever knew he was hiding evidence, stealing information, and killing, interrogating, and bribing the most dangerous criminals that Batman and Robin faced off against without any of them knowing, all of that and maybe more for Al’Ghul.

His job was to make sure Damian didn’t die not do all the work for him if he did that he would have caught on long ago. Well maybe not, Jason did look like the farthest thing from an assassin you can get since he was large and muscled if anything he was completely imposing too big to be able to effectively hide behind anything. You would think he was easy to pick out of a crowd especially with the bright red helmet. But really without the helmet nobody looks for him. Everyone knows of Red hood but Jason Todd is literally a ghost.

“Batmom” Tim snapped and pointed at him. It broke him out of his thoughts. God commercials were long. 

“What?”

“You’re like a Batmom”

“No”

“That is such a Batmom thing to do killing anybody who hurts their baby, manipulating them to do what they want, pretending not to give a shit…”

“Batman doesn’t kill”

“He was damn right close to when you and Damian were gone” Jason bit his tongue he really didn’t want to talk about that.

Tim sensing he sudden change in tone changed the topic “Hey how about that kid you’re hanging out with is he your son or your robin” Tim saw he was uncomfortable so why not change to a slightly different but semi related topic?

“Neither, he’s just a little stalker like you” Dick frowned at that but Tim brushed it off 

“Really then how’d he end up in the manor with you” immediately Jason jumped out of the seat and began frantically searching around the room looking behind anything a little kid could hide 

“Relax we were just joking” 

“Damn it now I can’t watch my show” he went to Alfred to ask if he’s seen a little kid with black hair running around Alfred just replied that Damian in his room. He just sighed, thanked him, and looked around for the kid himself. 

“Why are you freaking out over that kid?”

“He’s a lot more like Tim than you know he could hack into anything. He’s probably even better than Tim and Barbara combined, I’m thinking if he does Batman’s gonna make him a robin before you can even say the word “robin” and Damian is gonna skin the kid alive. More so than Tim”

“C’mon Bruce isn’t gonna make him a robin”

“With a face cuter than Damian, Dick’s puppy eyes, Tim’s technical prowess, my poor street rat vibe, hell he might be just as agile as Dick since he sneaks up on me all the time, plus he’s got the black hair and blue eyes going on. Bruce would take him in in a heartbeat” 

“What makes you think he’s here anyway?”

“I wasn’t looking out for him when I headed for the manor I was really tired and careless”

“So he just starts trailing you whenever you’re not paying attention?”

“He think’s it’s safe to hang around me because thugs would never cross red hood”

“So you just adopted a street kid to be your sidekick? Hypocritical much?” 

“I didn’t adopt him he just follows me”

“Tim Drake technique of getting adopted” Dick teased 

“Hey” frankly he was insulted Bruce adopted him for his many other qualities like his tech abilities, intellectual prowess, and quick thinking among other things. 

“Can’t fault him too much if it’s true” he rolled his eyes “TERRY!”

“So his name is Terry?”

“Wait did you just lead the kid to the manor or does he know” they all paused Jason froze when he felt all their questioning looks directed at him “Jason have you brought the kid to the manor and does he know about…”

“No I never brought him into the manor” 

“Then how does he get through security?”

“I told you he’s tech nerd like Tim” Jason turned around and Terry appeared right behind Jason well more specifically attached to his back. Jason didn’t notice him yet on his back and Terry just had a splitting grin on his face he was laughing internally staying completely silent. The child just put his finger towards his lips in a shushing gesture.

It took everything from Tim and Grayson not to burst out laughing. Jason was right the kid was cute and mischievous. When could he have attached himself to Jason like a koala without any of them noticing, and Jason how could he be as tired as he claims and not even notice the weight of a five year old suddenly attaching himself to his back. 

The kid just took a deep breath and “HIYA MR.HOOD!” he screeched into Jason’s ear. In that moment he might have died again from heart attack. Dick probably thought he was gonna kill the kid when his eyes changed tint for a millisecond. His look of terror didn’t compare to his brothers when he wretched Terry off his back held him up in front of him by his shirt. Dick and Tim ran forward to get the kid down but Terry just giggled and held his hands out for a hug he expected from Jason. Jason sighs and held the kid close to him while Terry lovingly choked him with a hug. 

“Terry you’re gonna be the death of me” he rubbed Terry’s back soothingly as he hugged tighter. Jason winced when his thigh pushed into his bullet wound “Arrgh Terry” 

“Sorry Mr. Hood” Terry immediately let go and slipped off Jason “Also I told you not to call me Terry”

“I’m not calling you that” 

“CARDINAL!”

“Cardinal?” Tim and Dick gaped just great.

“Well yeah robin is batman’s sidekick and red hood’s robin is a mouthful and red robin is already taken so CARDINAL! It’s a red song bird like a robin” 

“You’re not my sidekick” 

“But I can be! Batman’s got robin” 

“He has 4 robins 2 of which died he also has two batgirls 1 died the other is paralyzed. Trust me it’s best you don’t get into vigilante business” 

“Well you’re not the batman and you’ve saved my life a buncha times”

“I had to save you a “buncha” times because you keep following me and the street gangs think you’re my son” 

“But the big kids stopped bugging me since I’ve been hanging around you“

“I can give you food and a place to sleep but you following me only puts you in danger”

“I ain’t no stray you gotta leave food out for”

“I’m not arguing about this“ 

“You’re not gonna toss me out on the street all cold and abandoned all by myself not when uncles… are watching” he looks to Tim and Dick to help him out. They look to Jason and they see his eye twitch.

“One you know where my nicer safe house is and you have the key which you better not have lost because I gave it to you yesterday and two they’re not related to me” 

“C’mon Jason we kind of are”

“Well now I know you’re name is Jason and I can tell everyone about it”

“Wow Jason what a totally unique and not uncommon name with that kind of name Jason it’s easy to get to the Red Hood with such information” he says sarcastically he seems almost childish “that kind of info you can sell for tons of money on the market” Terry gets annoyed at his mocking and punches Jason hard right in the thigh where the injury is. “FUCK!” he glares at the kid “You tiny Terror” the kid then has the audacity to wipes Jason’s thigh blood on Jason’s shirt before making a break for it laughing maniacally the entire way as Jason limps after him. 

All he wanted was to relax on the recliner watching his Spanish soap opera slash buddy comedy with two lesbians in the middle of the Spanish revolution and maybe go for a warm bath later. What he got was limping after a hyper six-year-old as his brother’s pretend they’re not laughing their Asses off as they stand around and watch. 

His thigh is killing him and after Terry fucking punched it it’s on fire and running after the kid without getting lazarus angry is a challenge in itself without his thigh lighting up in pain with every step. He’s considering stocking his safe house with oatmeal and replacing the china with dog bowls to teach the kid a lesson. Though Roy might be mad, then again it’s not the first time Roy would have to eat out of a dog bowl. Or he could just take away Terry’s safe house TV privileges though he doesn’t listen to him as is. He’s going to have to find a way to punish the kid later, right now he has to get him out of the manor. 

Suddenly everybody heard a crash and silence and “MIISSTEERRRR HOOOOD!” Terry screeched and more crashes followed. They all ran for the sound only to find Damian pinning Terry to the floor and Terry with a sock in his mouth. Terry was furious Damian was outright pissed he glared at is brother. 

“Care to explain” his voice was calm and cold. He didn’t want to think of his father adopting another child when he has his biological son as Robin. He didn’t want to be replaced by the black haired blue eyes kid pinned under him. 

Terry was struggling and moving around all he could to throw the older boy on top of him. He stopped when he saw Jason and even tried to smile with the sock in his mouth. Fucking idiot forgot he pissed off the red hood. 

“No not really just let him go far away outside the manor or something” 

“Jason we’re as the outskirts of Gotham you can’t just let him out like some bug” 

“Please the kid is smart he’ll find his way back” he wasn’t actually going to let the kid out on his own. Hell he didn’t really like leaving the kid alone to fend for himself in Gotham. But he really didn’t want the kid to stay in the manor either. 

Dick looked at him and raised a brow “Fine I can drive him back to my safe house on my motorcycle” Dick glanced at his thigh, which was now forming a big red spot all over his jeans. 

Dick looked back at Jason and a giddy smile started to stretch over his face “How about we let Terry sleepover” 

Two out of four robins shouted “NO” Damian distracted for a second loosened his hold on Terry and he pushed Damian off him.  
Terry excitedly shouted “YES!” and hugged Jason’s non bloodied leg and hung on it as if to keep him from moving. He looked up from his leg and stared right into his eyes with big puppy eyes. “Please please please? I’ll be good promise” well he’s gone. He groans and looks to Dick and Tim. 

Dick was smiling like a mad man and Tim had the ‘aw that’s cute’ look about him. 

“You guys realize we’re gonna have to hide this kid from Bruce at all cost?” He lifted up his leg and the over active child was swing on his foot like a monkey. He tried to shake off the kid but he only swung around some more. He gave up and picked up the child. The child just sprung up and swung his legs around Jason’s head. They though he was going to kick him in the face before he settled on his shoulders and leaned back. Jason nearly lost balance but caught himself on the wall. He was gagging with the kid’s feet on his throat. He tapped his leg and he moved his feet. Jason held on to his knees and kept them placed on his shoulders. The kid just hung on his leg clearly enjoying himself. 

He really knows how to play up the cuteness but that probably won’t save him from Damian. He’s keeping an eye on the devious new child. 

“You realize we’re probably going to have to Terry proof the house without Bruce noticing right”

“Terry proof?”

“Like maybe triple or quadruple lock all the doors, close off parts of the manor, and especially shut down all computers” 

“C’mon Mr. Hood I promised to be good” 

“Oh please a little street kid standing in a place like this you’re probably itching to have a look around” He would know because that’s what he was thinking when he first taken in by batman and saw the manor. He was probably going nuts wanting to see red hood’s room. He probably passed right through it not know it was his. Most people who would go into his room would never guess it was his. Actually most people who see his room thinks nobody lives in there it’s so clean. That’s probably how he ended up face to face with Damian. 

“I’m serious about shutting off computers and quadruple locking, this kid might have grown up on the streets better than me but that don’t mean he isn’t trouble” 

“Sleepover with Mr. Hood” Terry cheered. he was excited to say the least.


	2. meeting Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how exactly did Jason of all people pick up a kid Terry?

“How did you come across Terry?”

“Well”

Life seems to be looking up well as much as it ever does for Jason, a mob boss controlling criminals. They pay him a good portion of the money they make and agree to some of his terms and they get protection from black mask, penguin, Falcone and whoever else wants to mess with Red Hood. A bullet in the brain compliments of the youngest crime boss in Gotham. With his work to keep the criminals reasonably “good” Gotham has been not so awful. Batman doesn’t really approve of his tactics but he just doesn’t understand why he does what he does. Though even the Batman has to admit that crime and it’s harm on innocent lives has decreased to some extent on the street level and in Gotham that’s everything. Well that and Arkham’s crazies that belong to the city.

Gotham was managed by the likes of the Mafia before batman. Falcone and Maroni, men of their respective portions of Gotham could be loosely classified family/business partners held together with the transactions of information and favors. But they make no mistake they know they’re ready to stab each other in the back at the chance of a better deal. Fish Mooney sat on the sidelines playing their game, waiting for her time to take all. Unfortunately none of those networks stand as strong, well not as closely attached to those names anymore. All of it belongs to Penguin. 

At first they dismissed him as a wannabe crime lord, he took up the calling card red hood. Red Hood the name of the gang that debatably created the joker. So when the red hood barges in shaking hands with small time gang leaders and drug bosses collecting them under his reign and accidently on purpose moved into penguin’s territory. Threatens the life of black mask with a sniper bullet through the heart. The two long time friends band together to get a hit on him. 

Batman would lurk in the shadows of his territory saying nothing. It makes him want to kill more of the lowlifes in front of him, but if they abide by his rules he’ll spare them. He knows Bruce would like a talk with him maybe try to convince him to come back to the manor. But no he just lingers silently judging. 

Dick mostly resides in Bludhaven too busy to bother him too much. But when he does he follows him he doesn’t try to even hide he’ll just keep talking.  
“Hey Jaybird how’s the mob bossing?” Good now go away.  
“Do you want to grab a drink in Bludhaven?” I don’t really like to drink.  
“Hey little wing you can come to us whenever you feel like it, we love you” No.  
“Hey Jay jay did you really need to shoot that guy in the face so many times?” Yes I did, go away. 

Tim would just watch him in the open from some fire escape. Every time in the middle of his little chats with the criminals, he’s sitting right there and he could bring the police into this but he doesn’t. He watches it makes the gangs nervous red hood watches back. He’s stopped paying attention the thugs are too scared to screw him over with a robin there there’s probably batman nearby. His presence just makes him sore not so much engulfed with rage as it used to.  
Red robin just watches the transaction and lets them go. To be fair he probably wouldn’t stand a chance since everyone in the alley is armed, and Red hood has yet to ever miss a target.  
Same old, when the thugs finally leave Red Robin jumps down “this is what you do?”  
“Pretty much” and he nods and goes away.  
Whenever he does kill a guy “who was he?”  
“Piece of shit thinks he can sell drugs to kids under my watch, and before you say killing is wrong I don’t need to hear it. He’s got enough money to bail for the 13th fucking time” he nods and leaves again. He doesn’t approve of his methods, but he’s not too impressed by Gotham’s prisons either. He’ll just go back to report to Batman about him and in turn Batman is going to stalk him some more. 

Damian the little shit just sabotages everything for no other reason than for the sake of being a daddy’s boy. Every time he ruins something or harasses the gangs all he has to say is “Father doesn’t like you” huh wouldn’t have guessed, and runs off to harass Tim next or something.

The kid would do anything to be a thorn in his side. He stole helmet so he had to out for a red ski mask the gang leader didn’t really recognize him when he attended the meeting. One guy even tried to shoot him in the head, that guy now has broken hands. 

“Having an off day boss?” sure something like that. Knowing the brat he’s probably got it propped up somewhere in the bat cave. He’s really not in the mood to mission impossible into the bat cave. He could probably go to the door and ask Alfred to get it. He’ll get back at demon spawn by stealing bat cow, the kids in at the abandoned warehouse is going to love bat cow. Though leading a cow in the middle of the city is anything but inconspicuous. He’ll manage.  
Okay stealing the cow was surprisingly easy. Bat cow was really compliant like it knew it wasn’t in any real danger. Mistake on its part, but he’ll try his best to keep danger away from bat cow. It was a bit difficult getting the cow through doorways but they managed.  
“Master Jason what are you doing with bat cow?” Alfred peeks from the kitchen he chuckles to himself at the name but quickly returns to his butler face  
“Just taking it on a walk” he smiles at the butler an angelic smile  
Alfred nods “very well keep the cow away from traffic and make sure to return it before midnight unless you wish to invoke Master Damian’s anger”  
He doesn’t really care that much about Damian’s anger and leaves the manor. 

Weirdly Gothamites don’t really give a shit about a cow in the subway the most he got was a disgruntled guy in a suit turning away and an old lady grouching about “kids these days” overall it was pretty relaxing the cow would let out a couple moos but 

 

One of his men drops down as he’s escorting the cow “Batman destroyed our- why do you have a cow” Jimmy asks, he’s the closest he could consider a right-hand man, especially considering he only has a right hand. He carries himself with a stride of a soldier which he could only assume was how he lost the arm. He’s also as skilled as Batman maybe more so when it came to hand to hand combat.  
“Did you take care of batman?” he asked ignoring the question 

“I let him escape however I believe I’ve fractured his ribs, nearly all the men at the docks have been arrested”

“Not my problem, I promised to protect them from other mobs not from the police”

“why do you have a cow?”

“Revenge on Robin for stealing my helmet”

“How dairy!” he scoffed at the dumb pun 

“Aren’t you going to New York soon?” 

“Visiting an old friend” he smiles sadly to himself

“Well I’ll miss seeing Batman get his ass handed to him by a guy with one-“

“Fuck of-Someone’s following us” 

“Oh shit that’s probably- I’ll see you later!” and he ran down the street with bat cow 

Finally he made it! Good god he needs to needs to feed a closer abandoned but not abandoned warehouse for homeless children. Ah who is he kidding according to Selina this was where she found refuge in when she was young. Also this was more of a trading house for street rats selling stolen electronics to stolen drugs to stolen car parts to pigeons in cages, which were probably also stolen.  
This place was disgusting and the red hood would come often to make a generous donation of free food to whoever wanted it. Though upon first arriving someone tried to jokingly trade the cow for a bag of assorted pharmacy medication and a cat piss blanket. He waved the kid off “maybe later” he didn’t actually mean it Batman if anything was going to make him get the bovine back if he pawned it off, really there was no getting stuff back in these kinds of transactions. 

If Damian was watching he’d be fuming, probably is. He could still feel a presence following him Jimmy mentioned earlier. 

He made his way to the little “living” quarters which was really just a corner of the warehouse surrounded with boxes with ragged hobo blankets and dirty jackets thrown around the cold concrete ground. He had to be careful where he’d step. There could always be a used syringe or some shit in the piles of clothe strewn about. Though he didn’t have to come too close before some kids popped their heads out to see the cow. The little ones never been outside of Gotham some of them probably never out of crime alley were blown away by the cow. The slightly older ones snuck into a zoo before but were still excited to touch an animal that wasn’t a pigeon, a stray cat, or stray dog. Bat cow blew air out of its nostrils and bowed its head to let them pet it. A little girl wearing an oversized shirt and torn jeans asked to ride bat cow. 

“I don’t know you probably have to ask the cow” 

He laughed when she turned to the cow “Can I sit on your back?” the cow seemed to nod or swing it’s head up and down, close enough, and lie down on the floor waiting for Alison to mount it. Jason helped Alison up and she’s giggle about how high up she is and how she can see everything from bat cow’s back. A crowd of kids formed just to see the real life cow.

It wasn’t until 3:00 in the morning he could finally begin to return bat cow to the manor. The entire way back he couldn’t shake the feeling of someone was stalking him. The presence hasn’t made a move to attack Red Hood or the cow but that only served to put him even more on edge. If not a criminal from rival gang arrogant enough to think they could take on red hood, assuming that just because he has the cow that it makes him unable to fight. 

It could possibly be a trained assassin to take him out, that’s going to make the job of keeping the cow safe more difficult. It would be just part of the burden of being a crime boss, other rich crime bosses hiring hit men to get rid of you for purposefully fucking with their trade. Though the assassin might be not that great if Jimmy was able to pick him out instantly though on the other hand nothing gets past Jimmy. 

He stops for a minute. He doesn’t want to continue this paranoia any longer. 

“ALRIGHT WHOEVER BEEN FOLLOWING ME I’VE STOPPED YOU’VE HAD YOUR OPPORTUNITY FOR AN AMBUSH, SO IF YOU’RE GONNA SHOOT ME I’M STANDING STILL” pretty ballsy but he’d got bullet proof armor and the helmet is the strongest point on his body. Most people shoot for the helmet, which has a broader view than just the eyes visible on the outside of the helmet. It can calculate where a bullet is coming from if shot at, courtesy of Tim and Fox. 

He waits for the assassin but nothing comes it’s completely quiet. He still feels the presence. He knows he’s not crazy. Okay not completely crazy. Until he feels a little hand reaching for his pockets. Oh please he knows better than to come here with stuffed pockets all he’s got is a bit of change from a vending machine and a metro card. 

He roughly grabs the pickpocketed it’s just a kid no older than 6 probably all scruffy looking with ferocity in his eyes. The whole situation is amusing if not a bit of nostalgic. Dumb little street rat trying to steal from the biggest strongest person of Gotham, cute. The kid looked about ready to bite his head off as if it was his fault that he thought he could steal from red hood and not get caught. The kid tugged for his arm back trying some karate moves even though he’s too weak to actually pull them off, with the red hood. He holds the kid for a couple minutes longer letting him tire himself out which takes almost fifteen to twenty minutes holy shit he didn’t think he was that stubborn as a kid. (actually Jason would go on for half an hour)

When the kid was finally out of breath “hey kid you want to grab an ice cream?” the kid was bewildered by the simple question the expression on his face was so confused you’d think he’d never heard of an ice cream before. 

“You’re not going to kill me?” 

“Kid I just stole a cow to bring to an abandoned warehouse to entertain a bunch of homeless children, even if I wasn’t the red hood a guy that does that probably isn’t the kind to hurt children” 

“But you’re the red hood and you kill bad guys” 

“Well you’re a kid ”

“But I just stole money from you” 

“But you’re a kid” 

“The robin is a kid”

“I don’t care I stole his cow”

“can I have his cow?”

“You didn’t even succeed in pickpocketing what makes you think I’m gonna hand over a stolen cow”

“Why does red hood steal cows?”

“because robin was being annoying” 

“does the cow have a name?”

“yeah batcow” 

“you stole bat man’s cow?” 

“No it’s robin’s cow” this is nearly the 5th dumbest conversation he’s ever had. Though the kid seems to be warming up to him with every question, less suspicious and friendlier to the red hood. Almost skipping behind him as he leads the animal and the kid to a convenience store. 

“Do you have a home or orphanage or something or do you just hang out at the warehouse?”  
“Warehouse I don’t know where my parents are”

“Why don’t you go to an orphanage? You tiny and cute enough to get adopted immediately and if not you at least got a roof over your head”

“The warehouse has a roof also the orphanage sucks”

“I hear ya” maybe the kid is missing and his parents are looking for him though it seems like he’s been on the streets for a while. He didn’t say that they were dead though just that he doesn’t know where they are 

“What’s your name?”

“Terry” 

“Terry what” 

“Just Terry” 

“Do you not have a last name?”

“I don’t know, maybe”

Yeah let him just go to Barbra and ask her to look up every couple with a missing child named Terry just Terry. Well actually he’s not sure of the extent of her abilities so maybe she can find them. 

Terry stopped in front of the shop “Do you think they’ll let you in with the cow?” he gestures to the cow and then points to his pockets “and neither of us have money”

“I’m the red hood everyone know me in these parts, hell they might even give me the ice cream for free” He looks though the shop window the clerk is Donny tonight. He thinks he owes him a favor for taking down those robbers last week. Plus the bovine won’t faze him since weird shit comes around here at least once every three months that and he’s met Starfire and her flaming hair in person. Donny’s cool. 

When they enter the store Donny straightens up and smiles at them completely ignoring the cow “red hood thank you so much for saving me from those loan sharks they were going to kill me my family take anything you want it’s on me” 

“What if I completely empty the store?”

“Well you can take a liter of soda and chips on me” 

“Nah I’m just getting ice cream for me and the kid”

“Did the missus just drop you with him or is he just a kid off the streets?” 

“Vanilla Cornetto and whatever the kid pick out for himself and he’s off the streets”

“Quit talkin bout me like I ain’t here” Terry picks out a push pop. He turns around to watch Red Hood. He got an ice cream he’s going to have to eat it he has to take off the helmet to eat it. Donny the cashier was curious to see who red hood was under the helmet. Red hood just held the ice cream standing around awkwardly when he realized the fact he could enjoy the cold treat without revealing his identity or any treat for that manner. 

He looks over to the cow “Would it be wrong to give a cow ice cream?”

“What?”

“Ice cream is mainly made of milk, milk comes from cows” He looks at the two of them for confirmation. He was going to give his ice cream to the cow. “you know what I’ll just grab a bag of chip and eat it later” he grabs chips and stow it away in his clothes seamlessly. Looking at him you would never guess he was hiding a big puffy chip bag on his person. He turns back to Terry “You kid can scam you got your ice cream and I better not see you trailing me again you got that?” He crouches close “Or else” 

“You’ll get me another ice cream?”

"I'm serious" 

"I'm batman" Terry says gruffly. Jason rolls his eyes 

“I’m dangerous”

“I heard of you hood. You don’t hurt kids”

“I ain’t like batman I’m a killer”

“Says the guy walking around with a red bat on his chest besides you kill the people who deserve it not kids”

“Laundry day and I mean I’m not safe to be around”

“You shoot bad people in the face. The hell you mean you not safe?”

“Look kid just…Donny do me a favor and watch this kid make sure he doesn’t follow me” Donny nodded and Red hood left with the cow without a word while Donny held onto Terry to keep him dashing after him. 

\---

“You stole bat cow?!”

“Bat cow came home safe. not a scratch” Jason waved off

“and Terry?”

“I stalked him anyway” Terry chirped. He didn’t need Hood to talk for him. 

“At least the kid admits to it” Damian sneers 

“That doesn’t excuse you from breaking into Wayne manor”

“I didn’t know Red hood was related to Bruce Wayne”

“Well now your stalking is going to get us all in serious trouble nice going Terry” Jason scolded. The kid tried to look like he was sorry but he knew he wasn’t. He was having a ball.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to kudos and comment I like the comments


End file.
